Paskah Terindah
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Itu adalah Light! Orang yang L cari ke segala tempat, dan disaat L sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk menemukan Light. Pairing:Masih LxLight.Gak bisa bikin summary#ditampol
1. Chapter 1

PASKAH TERINDAH..

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan milik saya …. Fufufu… tapiiii…. Milik sepupu saya ….. #digeplak

Saya juga baru nyadar kalo paskah dah dateng hehehe…#Geplaked

And special thanks untuk temen saya Angelina Lisa P. karena telah memberi saya bantuan untuk menyelesaikan Fic abal Ini !

Fic ini berhubungan dengan Paskah karena emang bentar lagi dah mau ngerayaiin paskah gitu… hehe

Pairing : LxLight

Disini Light bukan cewek LOH!

Enjoy This Fic !

Malam sudah menampakkan kegelapannya, Light terduduk dibawah pohon beringin yang daunnya tertiup angin kencang bekas hujan tadi sore. Titik titik bekas hujan turun dari daun pohon mengenai wajah Light yang tampak suram. Dinginnya malam menusuk dari balik pakaian ketat yang ia kenakan, ia sangat kedinginan namun berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dengan berharap seseorang akan dapat datang dan memberikan rejeki yang ia perlukan.

Jam tangan yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas menunjukkan sudah pukul 12 malam. Hujan

Memang membuat bisnisnya tak lancar sperti hari hari kemarin, ia tidak punya barang untuk diperdagangkan, yang ia punya sekarang hanya wajah tampan alami dan tubuh yang indah. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau untuk memilih jalan yang ia pilih sekarang. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah memiliki nasib untuk menggunakan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain.

Light pun tak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hidupnya yang suram, ia langsung bergegas untuk pulang, dengan memakai sepatu bermerek kelas tinggi dan pakaiannya yang modis yang ia kenakan untuk mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai Pelacur berkelas. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat ia menetap sekarang, biasannya ia memilih taksi atau bus untuk mengantarnya pulang kerja. Tapi berhubung harga taksi dan bus semakin mahal, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki saja, lagipula uang untuk taksi maupun bus dapat ia pakai untuk keperluan untuk keluarganya. Ketika malam semakin larut, ia dijumpai dengan pemandangan mengerikan.

Sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan seseorang tergelincir balik di jalanan licin saat berbelok arah, mobil itu menabrak sebuah pohon besar dan kokoh yang berada di dekat sana dan terhenti dengan kaca yang tercerai berai. Dengan ketakutan, Light berjalan pelan pelan kearah mobil itu, orang yang ada didalam mobil itu masih hidup dikarenakan bunyi napasnya yang masih terdengar walaupun sudah putus putus namun orang itu mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Ia melap darah dari muka pemuda yang mengalami kecelakaan itu dan mengamati wajahnya. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat, iapun memiliki dua kantung mata yang tebal dibawah matanya yang akan mengira semua orang yang melihatnya bahwa ia mengalami insomnia atau stress berat. Light pun mengagumi wajah pemuda itu sesaat dan tersadar bahwa ia harus segera menyelamatkannya, ia mencoba berteriak meminta tolong, namun kegelapan malam sepertinya enggan menampakkan siapapun. Akhirnya Light mencoba menyadarkannya dengan mengguncang guncang tubuhnya dan sadar bahwa itu akan membuat pemuda itu semakin lemah.

Lightpun semakin kebingungan, iapun akhirnya menemukan handphone sang pemuda yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang dan ia langsung menelepon 112 untuk menghubungi polisi terdekat dan meminta ambulan segera datang ke tempat kejadian. Sesaat sebelum pemuda itu dimasukkan ke dalam ambulan, ia sempat melihat wajah khawatir Light yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya, Light yang ikut mengantar ke rumah sakitpun berusaha menutupi pendarahan di lengan pemuda itu dengan Scarf yang ia miliki dengan pelajaran medis disekolah saat mengajari bagaimana memberikan pertolongan pertama. Petugas yang bertugas mengantar pemuda itu meminta Light untuk tinggal, tetapi Light menolak keras karena ia adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala dan sangat bertanggung jawab.

Nama pemuda itu adalah L, ia adalah pemuda kaya raya yang mengalami frustasi karena baru baru ini ia mendapat laporan bahwa saudaranya sendiri adalah orang yang membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya sampai tidak tersisa satupun. Setelah beberapa hari, ia sudah tersadar dari tidurnya dan disambut ucapan salam oleh suster yang merawatnya disana.

" Ah!... anda rupanya sudah bangun ya ?.." kata suster itu terkejut

"Dimana saya suster ?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Kamu ada di RS. Santa Clara, beruntunglah anda karena masih diberi pertolongan pertama saat anda mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Kalau tidak, saya sudah tidak tau bagaimana lagi nasib anda.."

"Oh!.. saya ingat kecelakaan itu! "

"Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan karena diberi umur yang masih panjang, sekarang makanlah makanan ini, agar kamu bisa cepat sembuh ! "

L pun terdiam ketika suster yang baru saja merawatnya menyuapinya makanan dari rumah sakit yang tidak enak rasanya, Ia jelas

Sangat ingat sepulangnya dari mabuk mabukan bersama teman temannya dan ia juga

sangat ingat dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya di malam beberapa hari yang lalu

yang hampir menyebabkannya kehilangan nyawa.

"Suster, jika saya boleh bertanya, siapakah orang baik hati yang mau menyelamatkan dan membawa saya kemari..?"

"Saya tidak tau pasti siapa yang menyelamatkan anda, tetapi kata petugas ambulan yang membawa anda kemari mengatakan bahwa ada laki laki yang menelepon ambulan untuk datang ke tempat kejadian.. " jelas suster itu

"Oh, betepa baiknya orang itu.. saya akan mengucapkan beribu ribu terima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa saya dari kematian pada saat kecelakaan itu…"

"Ya, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan dan orang itu ketika anda sudah sehat kembali nanti, sekarang, makanlah agar anda cepat sembuh."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author : Woo..Hooo! apakah menarik ceritanya? Saya tunggu review anda dengan mengklik tombol ijo ijo dibawah….

Dan saya tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun… walaupun dengan bentuk pisang goreng, coklat, mie, steak, ataupun bom(?)

Thank you Nee~…. /_/


	2. Chapter 2

PASKAH TERINDAH..

Desclaimer: Death Note punya pabrik kopi#dibunuh eh.. maksudnya om TOTO hehe…

Warning : Yaoi, bahasa gaje de el el

Ini fic lanjutannya dari chappie 1 ^^

Bentar lagi paskah, dapet telur banyak(author isi otaknya Cuma makanan neh!)

Pairing : LxLight, LawlietxYagami, KiraxDetektifTerhebat (sama aja!)

Bagi yang ngereview Light itu perempuan ato laki… jawabanya Laki LAKI

Don't like don't read nee…. !

Beberapa hari kemudian, L sudah diperbolehlan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tentunya L pun juga sedikit lega karena ia tidak perlu tinggal ditempat yang berbau obat obatan karena sebetulnya ia juga tidak menyukainya. Tetapi saat L hendak melangkah masuk ke mobilnya, ia melihat seorang suster mengejarnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya dan memberikan sebuah Scarf berwarna Merah yang terukir nama 'Light' dengan tulisan latin yang indah dengan motif menarik

di lain tempat, adik Light, Sayu memanggil histeris kakaknya saat Ibu Light mengalami kejang kejang. Light yang sudah sangat mengantuk menguatkan diri untuk melihat dan membacakan ayat kitab suci untuk sang ibu. Karena memang sang ibulah yang telah merawat ia dan adiknya dari dulu hingga sampai sekarang dikarenakan Ayah Light sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dan karena untuk pengobatan ibu dan biaya sekolah adiknya lah ia rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelacur. Berharap semoga ibunya dapat sembuh dan adiknya cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan agar ia dapat melewati masa hidupnya yang suram itu.

Light pun sudah menjadi kepala rumah tanggga di usia yang sangat muda yaitu 17 tahun.

Penyakit parah ibunya yang semakin rumit membuat Light memilih jalan pintas yaitu melacurkan dirinya demi makan dan biaya obat ibu dan keluarganya. Dengan tarif lima ratus sampai enam ratus ribu ia sudah dapat membelikan makan untuk keluarganya dan membelikan ibunya obat

Saat ibu dan adiknya sudah kembali tidur, Light kesusahan mencari Scarf merah miliknya yang diberikan Ayahnya dulu sebelum ia mendapat kecelakaan. Scarf itu menyimpan banyak kenangan khusus baginya. Ia hanya memiliki dua lembar dan sekarang ia kehilangan satu, dulunya ia merencanakan akan memberikan satu Scarf kepada adiknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, kini Scarf itu hanya tertinggal satu. Light berharap semoga Scarf itu dapat kembali. Karena ia tahu bahwa Scarf itu berada di tangan orang yang ia tolong beberapa hari lalu. Ciri khas Scarf itu juga unik. Ada tulisan Light di ujung sisinya.

Di tempat lain, L sedang kebingungan mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu. Tulisan itulah yang membuat ia yakin bahwa orang yang ia ingat samar samar yang bernama Light itu adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Orang yang bernama Light itulah yang telah membuat L bertobat dari segala perbuatan hina dan kotor

yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Ia pun bertobat kepada Tuhan di saat Tuhan mencobainya akan kematian. Ia sudah berusaha mencari dimana orang yang bernama Light itu, iapun sering menunggu ditempat terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi orang itu tidak pernah sekalipun muncul

Malam itu, Light mendapat sebuah tawaran dari seseorang di sebuah hotel. Bayaran dari orang itupun cukup fantastis namun ia harus melayani tamu tersebut. Tamu yang katanya tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Lightpun menerima tawaran tersebut. Iapun dengan terburu buru mendatangi tempat orang itu berada. Paskah akan segera datang beberapa hari lagi. Ia ingin mengajak ibunya ke gua maria yang terdapat di suatu daerah dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang lumayan banyak. Iapun akan bekerja keras untuk itu.

L seolah tak percaya bahwa teman baiknya tidak mau mendukung niat baik L, mereka tak rela jika L harus menjadi orang yang baik. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa L tidak mungkin sepenuhnya menjadi L yang suka bermabuk mabuk ria dan senang menyewa pelacur untuk kenikmatannya sendiri menjadi L yang saat sebelum mengenal mereka. Teman teman lama L mengajaknya berkumpul bersama. Ia sempat menolak, tetapi apa daya, ia mendapat godaan dan paksaan yang kuat dari teman temannya. Ia akhirnya setuju karena terlena karena kata kata untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul bersama, walaupun ia ikut berkumpul, L tidak sekalipun menerima minuman ataupun obat yang diberikan oleh teman temannya

Karena semakin kesal dan bosan dengan perbuatan L yang berubah 180 derajat itu. Merekapun memasukkan obat tidur sekaligus obat perangsang ke dalam minuman yang diinum oleh L. Setelah L tidur, mereka menggendong L ke dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di hotel dan sudah dipesan khusus untuk L. beberapa saat kemudian, Light tiba di hotel yang mereka janjikan. Ia terkejut karena terdapat banyak orang di dalam kamar yang sudah menjadi tempat perjanjian.

" Kenapa banyak orang ?, perjanjiannya kan hanya melayani satu orang." Kata Light terkejut sekaligus curiga.

"Oh.. sudah datang ternyata. Kita nggak makai kamu kok. Tuh, orang yang ada dikamar sebelah yang makai kamu" Kata laki laki berambut merah dan memakai goggle oranye sembari melemparkan kunci kamar sebelah, tempat orang yang menyewanya berada.

"Oh … aku hampir lupa! Ini bayaran kamu… kerja yang betul!" Katanya lagi

"Ok!."

Light yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan kamar sebelumnya dan masuk ke kamar perjanjian sementara cowok berambut pirang sebahu mengunci pintunya.

Saat ia memasuki kamar, ia tidak melihat satu orangpun didalam, tetapi ada bunyi air dari kamar mandi yang menandakan bahwa orang yang menyewanya sedang ada dikamar mandi. Setelah L keluar dari kamar mandi, Lightpun langsung memberikan senyuman manis. L bingung dengan Laki laki yang ada didepannya.

"Kamu siapa ? kenapa kamu bisa masuk?" Tanya L keheranan

"Bukannya anda yang menyewa saya…?, saya masuk kesini lewat kunci yang diberikan salah satu teman anda.." Kata Light kebingungan

L pun mengerti. Dia pasti suruhan salah satu temannya yang iseng. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa orang yang disewa temannya ini tampan sekali.

Tanpa sadar, L terus menerus memandangi orang suruhan temannya ini.

"Umm… apakah anda tidak apa apa?" Tanya Light halus

"Oh..ti..tidak apa apa.." Kata L gugup karena ketahuan melamun

Light pun menjadi bingung dengan tingkah laku cowok ini.

"Ok..Ok.. aku mengerti.. kamu dibayar berapa sama si brengsek itu?..." Kata L ketus

"Seperti biasa.. _short time_ dan sudah lunas…" Jawab Light santai sembari menyilangkan kakinya

"Baiklah..saya akan tetap bayar kamu, setelah itu kamu bisa pergi.." Kata L sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke wajah Light

Light merasa direndahkan sekali

"Maksud anda apa?" Kata Light sambil menahan emosinya.

"Kamu tujuannya uang kan? _Fine _akan kuberikan uangnya lalu kau bisa pergi.. Ok?"

"Saya hanya akan menerima uang jika sudah melakukan pekarjaan..!"

"Aah… gak usah sok memiliki harga diri deh lebih baik, sekarang kamu pulang!"

Light semakin emosi

"Saya memang pelacur! Tapi saya masih punya harga diri! Pelacur juga ingin dihargai, kita bukan binatang yang tidak punya harga diri dan bisa diperlakukan seenaknya!" Kata Light penuh emosi.

"Heh…? …? Punya harga diri? Yang benar saja…. sekarang kamu bisa bicara seperti itu. Tapi apakah kamu bisa membuktikan kamu masih memiliki harga diri? Kamu sudah menjual dirimu pada orang orang itu dan kamu tidak keberatan kan? Apakah dengan bukti bukti itu kamu masih ingin mengakui bahwa kamu memiliki harga diri!"

Kata L sambil terus memojokkan Light kearah pintu

Light terdiam karena kata kata L

"Sudah deh, pelacur tetap saja pelacur! Orang yang tidak punya harga diri seperti kamu itu sebaiknya mati aja deh!" Kata L sambil berteriak didepan Light

PLAK !

Light dengan sigap menampar Pipi L sebelum ia mengucapkan kata kata yang lebih kasar lagi terhadapnya

"Ini uang kamu dan uang sahabat kamu! Aku nggak perlu uang dari orang jahat macam kamu!" Kata Light sambil melemparkan semua uang yang diterimanya ke wajah L, dan tanpa ia sadari, Scarf yang tadi ia bawa ikut jatuh bersama uang yang ia keluarkan

L hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Light

"Dan satu lagi, kau tahu, orang yang merendahkan orang lain seperti kamu itu lebih rendah dari pelacur manapun! Camkan itu!" dan setelah mengatakannya Light pergi dari kamar yang dianggapnya kamar terkutuk itu

L sempat terkejut dengan perkataan pelacur di depannya ini, baru kali ini ada pelacur yang berani menamparnya sampai seperti ini. Selama ini, tidak pernah L bertemu pelacur yang keras kepala dan angkuh seperti dia. Saat hendak menutup pintu kamar. L dikejutkan oleh Scarf yang sama dengan yang dipunyainya

"kenapa Scarf punyaku ada di sini? Setahuku Scarf punyaku ada di lemari…" Kata L sembari membuka lemari tempat Scarf itu diletakkan. Dan ternyata punyanya masih ada, ditempat ia seharusnya meletakkannya.

"Apakah ini miliknya?" L bertanya Tanya dalam hati

"Kalau ini benar benar miliknya.. berarti ia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan aku dari kematian waktu itu…" ucap L lagi

"betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku sampai setega itu melukai hati orang yang telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu! Bodoh!" L menggumam dalam hati

L teringat akan temannya, Mello yang menyewa cowok itu. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengambil handphone dan menelepon temannya yang satu itu

"Halo?" Kata Mello

"Mell, dimana kamu menyewa pelacur yang datang ke kamarku tadi, aku mau ketemu dia!"

"Yang tadi..? Oh! Light ?.. layanannya memuaskan ya? Wah, Wah L yang dulu kembali lagi nih!" Kata Mello sedikit mengejek

"Oh namanya Light… Terserahlah.. sekarang beritahu aku kamu dapat dia dari mana?.. " Kata L sedikit kesal

"_Yeah_… kata Near dia biasannya ada di Taman Kota kalo jam segini.."

"Ok.. thanks ya,_ friend_…"

"_Anything for you_, bro…."

Dan setelah memutuskan telepon dengan temannya itu, L langsung _check out_ dari hotel tersebut dan langsung memacu mobilnya ke Taman Kota. Dalam perjalanan ia sangat resah sekali. Ia takut kalau Light tidak mau memaafkannya, karena ia sudah seharusnya minta maaf untuk kelakuan kasarnya yang berlebihan itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke Taman kota yang berada di tengah tengah kota. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai ke sana. Tetapi saat ia sampai disana. Ia tidak melihat seorang pun. Maka itu ia mencoba keluar dan mencari ke seluruh pelosok taman. Tetapi kali ini L kurang beruntung. Light tidak ada disana. Iapun pulang dengan badan dan pakaian yang basah serta kecewa karena orang yang menyelamatkannya tidak ada. Iapun menelepon Mello lagi untuk meminta informasi tentang Light

"Halo..?" Mello mengangkat telepon

"Mell, kira kira dimana Light itu tinggal? Apakah kamu tahu? Aku tidak menemukannya di taman kota." Ucap L kecewa

"Astaga L? kamu mencarinya sampai segitunya? Emang layanannya memuaskan banget ya? Sampai kamu mencarinya sampai seperti itu?..."

"Sudahlah.., sekarang aku Tanya, dimana ia tinggal? Dan dimana tempat aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Oh kalau rumahnya sih… aku nggak tahu. Tapi kalau tempat dimana kamu bisa ketemuan sama dia.. ya ditempat tadi, Taman Kota. Cuma itu yang aku tahu_ sorry_ ya.."

"nggak usah dipikirin sampai segitunya deh! Ya sudah ya aku mau mandi! Barusan kena hujan.. bye!"

Di tempat lain, Light sedang panik karena penyakit ibunya semakin parah, ia sangat sedih dengan kejadian itu. Iapun membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit Santa Clara. Light pun bingung, ia tidak tahu mau mencari biaya rumah sakit kemana, karena uang tabungannya sudah habis untuk kehidupan sehari harinya. Dengan hasil pekerjaannya pun belum tentu ia mendapat uang yang dapat membayar biaya rumah sakit yang mahal sekali. Karena semakin bingung iapun berlari keluar rumah sakit dan berjalan ke taman kota, disanalah tempat ia biasannya merenung dan memecahkan segala masalahnya ia membiarkan ibunya dijaga adiknya, Sayu karena ia tahu ibunya lebih membutuhkan Sayu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dinginnya hujanpun turut membuat Light semakin menderita dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam tersebut.

L yang kebingungan mencari Lightpun mulai menyerah, ia mendatangi rumah sakit Santa Clara untuk mengecek kesehatannya karena akhir akhir ini ia merasa terkena flu. Tetapi setelah ia mendaftar ke resepsionis, ia mendapat pemandangan mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan.

Ia melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing untuknya! Ya, itu adalah Light!

…..

~''^^ TBC~''^^

TO BE CONTINUE…

A/N : Yeah pemirsa kembali dengan Lue! Dalam acara…. Death Not-#PLAK

Hehe… seru ngga chappie kali ini? Seru kan? Hihihi…*ketawa ala nenek lampir*

Ya udah kalo yang suka pastinya harus review dong! Tinggal ceklik tombol hijau dibawah dan anda akan mendapatkan 10 honda scoopy(bobrok) yaaa! Siapa yang mau? Ayo klik tombol dibawah!*numpang iklan*

Chapter depan pasti akan cepat menyusul karena saya sudah selesai ulangan hehe… walaupun tinggal remidinya aja sich(author otaknya lemot kalo matematika!)

And the last word.. REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

PASKAH TERINDAH.

Disclaimer: DeathNote is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Yoo Hoo!... Chappie 3 dah updateee~~~…..

Warning: pikir aja sendiri….!

Saia membuat chappie 3 ini jatuh bangun(halah) lhoo~..

Ya udah deh! Daripada ngebacot gak jelas, mending para readers yang terhormat(hoek) membaca fic abal ini1!

Akhir akhir ini saya baru sadar kalau image Light di Fic saya kok lebih menggambarkan bahwa ia perempuan daripada laki laki ya?(ya emang, bloon)

Selamat Mandi#PLAK .. maksudnya Membaca hehe…

Itu adalah Light! Orang yang L cari ke segala tempat, dan disaat L sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi untuk menemukan Light. Mereka justru dipertemukan di Rumah Sakit tempat L dirawat dulu.

'Ya Tuhan.. apakah aku tidak bermimpi? Orang yang kucari selama ini ternyata ada didepanku sekarang… , tetapi, untuk apa Light datang ke sini?' Pikir L

L pun menghampiri Light yang terduduk diam di bangku diantara orang orang yang menunggu untuk disembuhkan dan diselamatkan. Tetapi, saat ia melihat wajah Light yang sangat suram. L menjadi tidak enak dengan Light, ia berpikir bahwa ialah penyebab Light murung selama ini.

Tetapi sebelum L memanggil Light yang tepat dibelakangnya, Light berdiri dan beranjak pergi menghampiri meja resepsionis dan bertanya sesuatu pada perempuan yang menjaga meja resepsionis. L mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu dengan sangat jelas karena L berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Setelah suster penjaga resepsionis mengatakan berapa biaya yang harus dibayar, Light menegang, ia tak mungkin membayar biaya rumah sakit yang jumlahnya banyak sekali. L yang melihat reaksi Light langsung merasa kasihan, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan penyelamatnya kesusahan, maka dari itu, setelah Light berlalu, L berkata kepada suster itu bahwa ialah yang akan menanggung semua biaya perawatan rumah sakit Ibu Light.

Namun, ia tidak membiarkan Light mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya. Jika Light tau, ia pasti tidak mau menerima bantuan L dan hanya menganggap bantuan L sebagai tanda bahwa L hanya mau merendahkannya saja

Berhari hari Light menjaga ibunya tanpa lelah, ia sempat menangis karena bingung, jika ibunya dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit, biaya rumah sakit tidak akan semakin membengkak dan penyakit ibunya juga akan semakin parah. Tetapi jika ia tidak mengeluarkan ibunya dari rumah sakit, biaya rumah sakit yang ia tanggung juga akan semakin banyak. Maka, Lightpun mencoba bertanya pada Resepsionis, apakah ia boleh menyicil biaya rumah sakit yang ia tanggung.

Saat ia berjalan menuju resepsionis, ia sempat takut jika ia tidak dibolehkan menyicil biaya rumah sakit. Tetapi saat ia bertanya kepada suster yang menjaga resepsionis, ia hampir tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan suster itu.

"Ma..Maaf Sus..suster, apakah anda tidak salah mengeceknya?" Kata Light terbata bata

"Tidak, saya tidak mungkin salah mengeceknya. Karena memang tadi ada pemuda yang mau membayarkan uangnya unuk biaya rumah sakit ibu anda. Hanya itu yang saya bisa beritahukan kepada anda.."

"Umm.. suster, bisakah anda memberitahukan siapa orang yang berbaik hati padaku dan ibuku?"

"Oh, maaf, saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada anda. Itu adalah privasi, karena pemuda itulah yang memintanya pada saya.."

"Oh, kalau begitu, terima kasih suster.." Kata Light sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

"Anu, pemuda yang tadi meninggalkan sesuatu untuk anda!" Teriak Suster itu sambai mengangkat benda yang katanya titipan pemuda yang membayar biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Setelah ia kembali ke meja resepsionis dan melihat benda apa itu, ternyata itu adalah sebuket mawar dan Surat yang dimasukkan ke dalam Map putih. Lightpun mulai membuka dan membaca surat yang diberikan oleh pemuda rahasia yang menyelamatkan ibunya.

_**Malaikatku,**_

_**Kau tahu?**_

_**Tuhan mengajarkanku akan sebuah arti kehidupan**_

_**Dan engkau membuka jalan hidupku dalam sebuah masa depan**_

_**Terima kasih atas segala pertolongan yang kau berikan**_

_**kar'na kaulah aku mengerti sebuah arti kehidupan**_

_**Dan kar'na kemauanlah..**_

_**kita dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kehidupan yang suram**_

_**aku berharap,**_

_**engkau diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan**_

_**untuk menjalankan hidup dengan apa yang bisa engkau lakukan**_

_**Dari : Sang Terselamatkan**_

_**Untuk: Light Yagami**_

Setelah melihat tulisan itu Light sangat bingung dengan pemuda misterius itu, ia bukan hanya memberikan Surat berisi puisi, ia juga memberikan sebuket mawar warna merah yang berarti '_Cinta_'. Setelah membaca tulisan itu, ia juga menemukan uang yang juga terdapat dalam Map putih itu. Uang itu sangat cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka sehari hari, bahkan uang itu lebih dari cukup untuk Light keluar dari dunia pelacuran.

Esoknya, Light dan keluarganya pergi ke gua Maria di suatu daerah. Mereka pergi berdoa kesana sekaligus merayakan hari Paskah. Tiba tiba, Sayu, adik Light, terpencar dari Light dan Ibunya. Light sangat takut sekaligus terkejut dengan hilangnya Sayu. Ibunya, Sachikopun lebih khawatir daripada Light, ibu Light memaksa ikut untuk mencari Sayu, tetapi Light menolak karena ia takut penyakit ibunya muncul lagi. Light memilih untuk mencari Sayu sendirian. Iapun menitipkan ibunya ke pos terdekat dan ia berkeliling ke sekeliling gua maria.

Di tempat lain, Sayu sedang kebingungan mencari anggota keluarnganya, Iapun berlari kesana kemari mencari kakak dan ibunya, hingga saat ia melewati kolam kolam, ia melihat kesana kemari tanpa melihat jalannya sendiri, iapun terpeleset dan jatuh di kolam yang dingin. L yang juga sedang merayakan paskah disana langsung menghampiri dan menuntun Sayu ke pinggir kolam agar Sayu tidak masuk angin.

"Kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya L lembut

"Hiks..hi..Hiks… aku terpencar dengan keluargaku..hiks.."

"Sudahlah… kakak akan membantumu untuk mencari keluargamu.., siapa namamu?"

"Sayu.."

"Nah, Sayu-Chan… sekarang kamu pakai Scarf ini dulu ya? Kakak mau meminta izin orangtua kakak dulu ya?" Kata L sambil tersenyum

"I..iya.." Bersamaan dengan perginya L, Light memanggil manggil namanya berulang ulang, Sayu sangat senang karena Kakaknya sudah menemukannya.

"Sayu!.." Teriak Light

"Kakak, aku disini,kak!"

"Syukurlah Sayu… akhirnya kamu kakak temukan! Ibu bingung mencarimu!.."

"Maafkan aku, Kak.."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi.." Kata Light sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sayu. Tiba tiba L pun datang

"Sayu-Chan, dimana saja kam-.." L terkejut melihat Light bersama Sayu, Light pun juga terkejut karena L mengenal adiknya. Sepengetahuan Light, Sayu tidak pernah bertemu L.

"Kamu!.. Ba..Bagaimana kamu bisa..?" Kata Light terbata bata sambil menoleh ke wajah L dan Sayu bergantian

"Kak, dia adalah orang yang menolongku waktu aku tercebur ke Kolam. Ia juga meminjamkan ini padaku" Kata Sayu sembari menyodorkan Scarf yang dipegangnya ke L.

"Kak, Ini kan Punya kakak kan?.." Kata Sayu sambil memeluk L

"Loh…? Sayu..? itu kan punya kakak? Kok bisa ada di kamu?" Tanya Light kebingungan

"Kamu kan…"

"Iya, aku L.. orang yang kamu tolong dari kecelakaan itu, aku juga yang mengirimkan uang, buket bunga, dan puisi itu.." Kata L malu

"Astaga.. jadi orang itu… ka..kamu?"

"Iya Light, aku menyesal atas perbuatanku selama ini, aku sangat menyesal saat itu karena telah melukai perasaan mu.. tapi sungguh.. aku sangat menyesal telah melukaimu.. aku minta maaf, Light…" Kata L sambil menunduk

"Ah.. ngga papa kok.. aku sudah maafin kamu dari dulu.." Jawab Light sambil menatap lembut L, tanpa sadar mukanya mulai memerah, L yang mengetahuinyapun juga merasakan pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang

"_Thanks for All…Light.."_

"Untuk apa saja?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanku, untuk membuatku bertobat.. _Thanks for all your did to me_.. "

"sama sama… " kata Light sambil tersenyum

"Light… ada sesuatu yang mau kukatakan padamu.." kata L

"Apakah itu…?"

"A..aku, su..suka pada..padamu!..." Kata L keras

"Ha..Hah?, L kamu tak bercanda kan?" Kata Light tak percaya, iapun juga tahu bahwa L bersungguh sungguh

"Aku tak pernah sesungguh ini sebelumnya…" Kata L mantap

"Aku sudah menyukaimu disaat kita pertama bertemu…" Kata L melanjutkan

Light pun diam tak berkata kata, ia sangat malu sekaligus senang sekali, ia malu karena sekarang banyak orang yang melihatnya tetapi ia senang karena ia juga memendam perasaan pada L.

"Bagaimana denganmu Light…?"

"umm.. A..aku butuh waktu L, bisakah kau memberiku waktu sampai besok?"

"Ah!.. Oke… aku tunggu jawabanmu besok… kita bertemu di tempat ini jam 12, sampai jumpa besok…" kata L sedikit kecewa karena Light tidak mau langsung menjawab pernyataan cintanya

Malamnya, Light tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia bingung antara menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Iapun berpikir akan memikirkannya besok, sebelum ia pergi ke gua maria kemarin.

Di sisi lain, L pun juga tidak bisa tidur karena resah memikirkan Light, Laki laki yang telah memikat hatinya, ia terjaga sampai pagi dan akhirnya pukul 5 pagi. Ia ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya sekaligus Mandi.

Jam 12, L dan Light sudah sampai di tempat perjanjian. Mereka saling diam, menunggu siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa saat, L pun memulai pembicaraan.

" Bagaimana…bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, Light…?" Kata L gugup

"Uhh…Umm, a..aku juga suk..suka padamu L(*)!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Lpun mendorong Light ke tembok dan menciumnya dengan Lembut, sampai sampai Light yang awalnya ingin memberontak, terbuai juga di dalam ciumannya, Lightpun mengalungkan tangannya di leher L karena terlalu menikmati ciuman L. Setelah beberapa saat, L pun melepas ciumannya, ia melihat wajah Light memerah entah karena malu atau mungkin kehabisan napas, napas L pun juga terengah engah. Melihat hal itu L sedikit merasa bersalah pada Light. Tetapi ia menepis rasa bersalahnya pada Light dengan memeluk Light lembut dan menciumi tengkuknya. Light yang diperlakukan seperti itu juga merasa sedikit takut, tetapi ia tepis rasa takut itu dengan balas memeluk lembut L.

"_I love you, Light..." _Kata L

"_I love you too, L..." _Balas Light lembut

_**THE END...**_

A/N : Yes..yes yes dapet 100 juta#ditampol

Eh... en..gga..k en..enggak ding...*ketularan Aziz Gagap

Yee... Yuhuu! Para rombongan maupun rombengan(?) yang kuhormati melebihi Pedagang kaki lima yang ternyata berkaki dua(readers : #nampol besi ke kepala Author)

Semoga paskah tahun ini dilewati oleh semua readers dengan penuh dukacita#PLAK

(*) = Adegan Light ketularan Aziz Gagap#DUARR(dilempar elpiji 4 kg)

BOOO!...

BOOO!...

BOOO!...

BOOO!...

BOOO!...

BOO-PLAK!


End file.
